Gryff Whitehill
Gryff Whitehill is the fourth-born son of Lord Whitehill. Character Gryff is much like his father in personality as well as appearance. He was positioned in Ironrath to cause conflict and give his father an excuse to attack, and his controlling ways lend well to this. He is eager to show that he is in charge and usually resorts to violence when he does not get his way. It can be assumed that due to his nature of being fourth-born son, he possesses an inferiority complex and was constantly told what to do earlier in life, meaning he relishes the chance to be in charge for once. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Ludd Whitehill says he will put Gryff in charge of the Whitehill garrison positioned inside Ironrath. "The Lost Lords" Gryff is revealed to be on his way to Ironrath from Harrenhal. "The Sword in the Darkness" Gryff arrives at Ironrath, his men banging their shields to wake the Forresters. He claims that he had to get their attention somehow, then begins ordering them around. He tells them he practically runs the house and if he isn't happy, no one is. He announces his men will quarter in the Great Hall from that point onward. Rodrik can choose to object, but Gryff will quickly call him out by saying he isn't in a position to argue - Gryff isn't there to keep his men in line, they're there to keep the Forresters in line. Gryff is next seen dragging Talia out into the courtyard to punish her in front of Rodrik. Rodrik can either say she defended herself or made a mistake, but Talia stands up for herself either way. If Duncan is Rodrik's Sentinel: Talia stands up to Gryff, enraging him, but Duncan stops Talia from being hurt by intervening and pleading that Gryff forgives her. He claims that no one questions Gryff and that Talia's outburst was merely due to the passions of youth. Gryff is pleased with this and says he likes Duncan, claiming that the castellan is his man and loyal dog. He shoves Duncan to one side and Rodrik can either punch Gryff or defend Duncan's honour. If Royland is Rodrik's Sentinel: Royland commends Talia's bravery when she stands up to Gryff, saying she is smart, wise, and knows how to tell it like it is. Gryff becomes enraged and says that she should know her station, grabbing Talia's arm and throwing her into the mud. Rodrik then has the option to punch Gryff or help Talia. If Talia is helped, she thanks Rodrik and watches from the sidelines. Gryff knocks Rodrik to the ground in an attempt to teach him when to know he is beaten. While Rodrik is down on the ground, Talia begs Rodrik to get up and not give Gryff the satisfaction of beating him. Gryff gloats, knowing Rodrik is at his mercy, and speaks of Ethan. He says how Ramsay Snow taught Ethan a lesson, and that he may have to teach Talia unless Rodrik stays down. Rodrik stays down: Gryff will remain satisfied, glad that Rodrik knows his place. He will depart with his men swiftly, but his ego will be inflated so much so that he will claim the title of Lord of House Forrester in the next episode. Rodrik gets up: Gryff will become enraged, knocking Rodrik back down. He warns him not to get up but Rodrik can do so for a second time, only furthering Gryff's mood and causing him to kick Rodrik's walking stick away before planting his knee firmly in the Lord's face. He then stamps on Rodrik's cast, forcing Ortengryn to object and cry out that Rodrik may lose his arm if Gryff persists. Gryff smirks and points his sword at Rodrik's throat, but Rodrik has the option of getting up a third and final time. If he does so, Gryff is shocked and throws a tantrum, yelling that ''he ''is in charge and commands Rodrik to get back down, but loses the respect of his men in doing so. Gryff swiftly leaves, apparently humiliated, but ensures that Rodrik will be punished for his disobedience. "Sons of Winter" Rodrik, Elaena, Arthur and the Glenmore Elite are told by Elissa Forrester that the Maester is in trouble and they advance to the Great Hall. As it turns out, the bite would inflicted on a Whitehill Bannerman by Talia Forrester has become festered and Gryff blames Maester Ortengryn for this. Gryff and Harys attack Ortengryn while he pleas for mercy until Rodrik comes in. Gryff spies Elaena Glenmore and asks what she's doing with Rodrik. Elaena talks him down and he barges past her, attempting to attack Rodrik. Rodrik uses the move Royland taught him to knock Gryff to the ground and summons the Glenmore Elite. Outnumbered, the Whitehills have no option but to surrender. From there Rodrik has the option to beat Gryff mercilessly before he is carried away. Gryff laughs after the first attack but each subsequent one becomes more unbearable. Rodrik can then spit on him or knock him out. If Rodrik persists until Elissa and Elaena stop him, Gryff is blinded in his left eye. He is dragged away, groaning about how he cannot see. Along with Harys and the rest of the garrison he is taken down to the cellars. What becomes of him after this point is unknown. Relationships Ludd Whitehill Ludd and Gryff have a positive relationship as Ludd is willing to put his son in charge of the Whitehill Garrison in Ironrath. Though Gryff was disliked by his older brothers (perhaps complications during his birth resulted in the death of his mother), Ludd defended him, telling them "a Whitehill is still a Whitehill." Gwyn Whitehill Gwyn seems to look down on Gryff, but also thinks of him as a threat to peace between Houses Whitehill and Forrester. Karl, Ebbert & Torrhen Whitehill Gryff does not get along with his brothers. They allegedly teased and bullied him, or at least looked down on him. Appearances References Category:House Whitehill